First and Last
by Queen Risa
Summary: "You are the first and last thing on my mind each and every day." For the MamoUsa Week 2018, snippets of teenage love AU's, canon, disastrous dates, a wonderful life, and more. All in a week!
1. Free Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Okay well this is for the MamoUsa week on Tumblr so no I'm not technically starting a whole new story since the majority of the days are written out so HAHA! I also have a hidden motive for writing this for my moonie friend on here, CassieRaven who's birthday falls on the free day of the week, June 24th! So I wrote this for you Cass and your endless love for Dark Endymion! It's just a random little one-shot set in season one during the Dark Endymion run! I wrote this doing my headcold so I'm sorrrrrrrrrrryyyy if it's badly written but I really tried to fight through and make something you would like hopefully! I hope you enjoy and have the bestest birthday ever!**

* * *

 **In My Head**

 _"Why did you follow me?" He whirled around, cape flapping when he set sights upon the-thorn-in-his-side guardian, standing small but confident on the other side of the metal beam._

 _"I need to talk to you," she said, loud and with a slight quiver. "You need to know whose side you're on."_

 _His smile turned venomous and sinister. "I know I'm on the winning side and you," he directed a finger towards her, "are on the losing side."_

 _"No you don't understand-"_

 _"I've got better things to do than listen to the desperate pleas of a moon guardian so," he sent a two-fingered wave, "Adieu."_

 _She balled her fists up and stepped toward him before he could fly off the edge of the red beam. She couldn't lose her chance to at least place a seed of doubt in his mind. "Please Endymion wait!"_

 _In a blink of an eye, a sharp pain shot through the back of her skull and she couldn't breath and suddenly he was pressed against her body, tight between the construction beam behind her, hand wrapped around her throat while red menacing eyes shone right in her face._

 _"End-y-mion," she choked out, clawing at his hand and struggling to intake precious air._

 _"Like I said," he ground out low and irritated, "I have better things to do than stand here and listen to your ramblings."_

 _"Bu-t I-"_

 _"Unless you have a more enticing proposition," her stomach fluttered catching his darkened eyes glancing at her parted and panting lips. "I should just leave.."_

 _She couldn't stop from looking at his. "I-I don't re.."_

 _"Are you sure you don't," he whispered, hand suddenly loosening around her, a finger even gently caressing her tense jaw._

 _"I d-don't know," she softly replied, her blue hues landing on his. "Mayb…"_

 _He had become so close to her that the mere movement of her words, caused her lips to brush against his. It sent a shudder through him despite his best attempts and the lush soft feel broke the last restraint he had knotted in his mind._

 _With a gentleness he never knew, he placed his lips on hers with caution, watching for her rejection but no clear signal was made so he came down harder, moving against her lips waiting for a response of some sort._

 _His hand on her neck uncoiled and instead slowly ascended to lovingly cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles near the corner of her lips._

 _Never did he expect for her body to relax and so he bit back his gasp when surprisingly, her mouth opened to him, soft cherry lips responding to his rough chapped ones and the slip of lip balm staining his taste buds._

 _Little fireworks bursted on his skin and a sensation spun in his stomach that he futilely tried to fight back but gave in willingly to everything that exploded within his being._

 _A little delighted squeak sounded from her and she pulled back just a centimeter to breath and utter one word, or rather a name that should sound unfamiliar to his ears but in horror, didn't._

 _"Mamoru."_

He bolted up from the pillows, bare skin covered in sweat and attempting to regain his rapid breathe from the treacherous dream. The chambers were pitch black and he felt the soft liquid sensation of his bed sheets cool against the skin of his long legs.

He was safe, away from the dreamland that his head forced him into, creating scenarios that meant nothing to him. It was all just pent up feelings expressing themselves in unusual images and actions that could be his in reality. If Beryl were to ever know that one of her generals had been even amusing the idea of doing such a thing with Sailor Moon…..

'It's all in my head,' he repeated the mantra in his thoughts, running a scarred hand through dark messy locks. 'The dream means of no importance.'

That's what he told himself endlessly, until the end of time he will think that. Never would he confess out loud that it was anything but a mistake to dream of such things. Never would he admit that that name she always whispered didn't cause some sort of reaction from him.

Never.

Though, if the dream truly meant of no importance, how is it that it was the ninth night in a row that he experienced this dream, the third night he found himself having the desire to go back to it.

* * *

 **Tomorrow, Holidays!(Also you can, you know, leave a review on what you thought of this first day?)**

 **P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CASSIERAVEN! :D**


	2. Holiday Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Holiday Day! It is AU as well as holiday themed but I thought it was a cute idea! Plus I had fun researching a little about Valentine's Day and White Day in Japan!**

 **Warning: Fluff, sickness of sweet, and a bit of length.**

* * *

 **Stupid Love**

"Excuse me...excuse me…..PLEASE EXCUSE ME!"

Usagi's last exclamation certainly turned heads and made utters of disrespect be heard but the flying blonde had other - _much more_ vital tasks on the mind than to really flush and apologize to the passersby that she was bumping shoulders with rather roughly.

Street vendors giving away blood roses and delicate chocolate miracles lined the sidewalks causing even more backup to the grief of the middle school student, her small body charging through the crowds, hands clasped together to protect her precious cargo.

If it hadn't been for picky, 'teach you a lesson' Haruna-san giving her a ' _mandatory_ ' detention due to ' _unnecessary and unexcused tardiness',_ she wouldn't have to be racing through the streets to reach the Crown in just a few minutes before her very _deadly_ deadline!

Maybe for once, they'll be late?

Oh, who was she kidding!

Shaking her head, the blonde dodged the last few sidewalk stragglers before she finally hit the joyous sight of the intersection that held the beloved hang-out place of all her friends. She was just on the edge of a break-out sprint - but she paused.

Bending her golden head down, she slowly opened her mittened hands to reveal the small, plain white box with a red frayed string wrapped around it to form a sloppy but still thoughtful bow on top. She made a face at the pathetic image.

Even with saving up her allowance for a whole two months and limiting her eating habits, it was still a tight budget buying all the ingredients and supplies and then the packaging had completely slipped her mind, the result being the sham of a gift box that was currently in her hands.

She sighed, her breath fogging the cold air.

It was the cheapest box at the store and the only one she could afford in the long run. The red string had been 'borrowed' from one of her old stuffed animal outfits and the name tag was just a cut out piece of white paper that was carefully written on and then tapped on the top.

Out of pure embarrassment, Usagi burrowed into her thick scarf, the wind hitting her more and creating red on her stinging cheeks.

She threw a sideward glance at a nearby trash can that seemed all too inviting until the distant echoes of her friend's gentle words sent her feet to move.

' _He'll love it Usagi-chan! I bet you he'll get a cavity from all the sweetness you have!'_

' _Usagi-chan he'll accept it. Here, do you want the added gift of a textbook just in case?'_

' _Trust me, you have to go through the stomach to reach a man's heart Usagi-chan.'_

' _Odango just give it to him!'_

She winced at the last one. It had been said in any way except gentle.

But nevertheless, she found herself at the front doors of the arcade, staring in with a mix of relief and disdain at the empty stool. ' _Dammit, I made it on time.'_

Taking a deep breathe, Usagi walked in through the sliding doors, taking in the red and pink decorations thrown around the establishment, and making a beeline to that one specific stool at the counter. Carefully, she let the white box slide off her yarn-covered palm and it landed soundlessly on the spotless surface.

For a split second she considered swiping it away and propelling it into the nearest street. Her hand even became outstretched, ready to avoid humiliation but a black mop of hair bouncing in the window made every vein in her body pop out in horror.

Her only exit being blocked, Usagi hurried to the game machine aisles hiding in a spot between two crane games, giddy to discover that she was going to have a perfect view of her Valentine's crush opening his _sweet_ gift.

She pulled her wool coat closer to herself, having the desire to just blend into the background.

Gazing like a second rate stalker at the doors, Usagi felt her chest tighten when she realized that the video game she was hiding behind was the one that she always used to hide behind for months after she first met him, always looking at him without him knowing.

After school one day back in the beginning of the year, the blonde had nearly went into self-destruct mode coming upon a person sitting in her off limits stool at the counter, one that she herself had secured, with Motoki promising that it would forever be hers and hers only. It had only annoyed her more to see that the dark-haired stealer was a student from Motoki's classy high school, the guy probably having the idea that he could sit wherever he wanted without a thought considering that he might be sitting in someone else's predestined stool! The nerve!

She had proudly tapped on his shoulder, an assault of words ready at the tip of her tongue but instead she was the one that had been struck with an attack of such a face and the bluest pools of eyes that she had admittedly got lost in the first time.

Motoki came out seconds later - god bless him for saving her from actually trying to speak with a dry mouth - and introducing them to each other.

Chiba Mamoru, it was a name she had repeated oh so many times and had even went so far to learn the kanji of the boy's name, something she didn't even do for her own name. The characters became apart of her notebook pages, the blank margins of her homework assignments, her palm, her bedroom window when it got frosted over by the recent winter.

At the start, Usagi had convinced herself that it was just a puppy love, a stupid love based only on looks and her now knowing a _high school_ guy being under her belt. But, weeks passed on the calendars and continuing her seat at the counter, with his becoming the one next to hers, she didn't dare stop her heart from willingly flinging itself off the dangerous cliff, spiraling around into the abyss of unrequited love that never had an end.

His pointless, dry jokes, the adorable creases around his eyes when he laughed, that fresh exhilarating aroma he carried, the stupid nickname he conceived all on his own about her hair. They were friends who teased each other good heartily.

But, he didn't know that their relationship was so much more complicated, a one-sided love that will forever remain on one side and be unknown to him.

It was a near miracle that she had been convinced and aided by her friends to create a gift for him on Valentine's Day. She had selflessly provided everything with Makoto supervising her cooking, lest having her one true love succumb to food poisoning.

What sat in the box was a bumpy but heart shaped chocolate that she had rigidly carved into, engraving his English initials of 'M' and 'C', seeing as he was fluent in like fifteen languages. Along with the little token of her scarred heart, she had neatly wrote a poem about her feelings, how butterflies flutter in her stomach and how she blushes when he smiles at a joke she made and so much more. No signature was placed though.

It wasn't a picture perfect chocolate treat but it was what she envisioned her gift would be to him and that's what mattered. Right?

Watching with wide eyes and twirling a stream of golden hair, Usagi bit her lip hard as Mamoru took the last few steps to the arcade door.

Every school girl in the damn Azabu-Juban area was in love with him, every single district knew of his name because of sports or academia or just looks.

Guys her age barely cast a glance towards her and sometimes she felt that their friendship was forced on him only because of Motoki's connection. What chance did she have?

She had a better shot than most of the fan girls she had to admit. At least he knew her name, that was more than any of the others ever got. For god sakes, she has a nickname from him. That HAD to be some indicator?

Usagi bubbled at the confidence and felt brave enough to watch as Mamoru entered the Crown, handsome as per usual in his dark winter coat and scarf.

But very proud feeling she had, dropped to her feet.

A brown paper bag filled to the top with gold, red, and pink packages hung off his gloved hands. They were all crafted and neat looking, a few tags poking out enough for her to see his name inscribed on them.

She was _sooooo_ _stupid_!

How could she ever think that she would be the only one to get him a Valentine's gift? How could she ever think she could be, _special_?

She never considered just how stupid this all was, how naïve she was to think that her misshapen chocolate heart could ever compare to the fine, expensive treats of high school girls.

If she was fast enough, maybe she could swipe the box off the counter and be nonchalant about it all because he could never in a million years see her pathetic, weak excuse of a -

' _HE JUST SAW IT!'_ Her entire body burned red when she saw the mortifying sight of Mamoru turning the mysterious box over in his long fingers, examining the surprising gift he found.

She couldn't find the will to watch, to see his amusement at finding out a little middle school student having a massive crush on him.

' _Awe little Odango Atama has a crush on me huh? And you gave me your tiny ugly heart as an expression of your love. How pathetic..'_

The tears pricked her eyes as she sniffled through her thoughts. He would never say such cruel things to her but the awkwardness, the shock, the fall of their friendship - what if he only liked her and talked to her because she was one of the few girls in his life that didn't fall all over his feet?

Now, she'll just be one of the annoying fangirls he complains about. Just part of the majority that wanted to win Chiba Mamoru's love.

Usagi's heart squeezed in her chest and no longer could she breathe properly without wheezing.

Ducking from her hiding place in the machines, she bolted to the doors with the hope he wouldn't stop her. She sprinted through the streets, the string of the tears becoming more harsh with the dying winter wind.

' _It's just a stupid love, a stupid love, a really stupid love,'_ she recited in her mind, ' _It was a stupid love because I was the idiot to believe that he would love me back.'_

Meters back at the arcade, Mamoru lifted off the box cover after untying the red ribbon, revealing an adorable heart chocolate with his initials chiseled on the top of it, a note stuffed to the side, numerous scribbles of love and raw emotion dancing on the page in front of his blue hues.

" _Your deep blues, I fall helplessly all the time in them. What kills me is that never will those blues fall in deep with mine."_

" _I tell my heart that it's never going to happen but somehow it never seems to listen to my words. You're in my heart but never could you be in my arms."_

" _I love you, even if you will never love me back."_

* * *

It was the first day in months when Usagi didn't have to wear a jacket or mittens to school. It was a sunny day with cherry blossoms beginning their bloom and the birds singing melodic tunes.

One month had passed, one month of avoiding the arcade like the damn plague. Her heart bled for the videos games she was missing, the milkshakes she hadn't drowned in for such a long time, but most of all, she longed for the moments her heart thumped excitedly when that blue school blazer was sitting next to her stool.

No…..she couldn't risk him ever finding out and will deal with consequences of her actions like a mature teenager.

She breathed and thought about something else, having cried all her endless tears on the subject.

Upon reaching the school gates on time - her mother had threatened to cancel her food allowance for the next three months if she was late again to school - the pig-tailed blonde caught sight of a huge commotion on campus, a large group of both girls and boys near the bike rack.

Confusion clouded her thoughts until the date popped into her head.

It was White Day!

Some boy had probably made a huge romantic gesture to a girl that had gifted him chocolate last month and the entire student body was buzzing about it now, fawning and swooning apparently.

It was always a treat to see a loving couple even if her love life had its woes and she certainly wasn't receiving anything from any boys today, it doesn't mean others should share the same fate as hers.

Finding a spot in the close knit huddle of her classmates, Usagi poked her head through a couple of arms and hips to at least get a glance of the couple but to her utter amazement, the blonde caught the flash of familiar hair from another certain blonde friend of hers.

Was Minako getting a White Day proposal and she wasn't even there to freak out about it with her?

Determined now more than ever, Usagi attempted to fight back her googly-eyed school companions, wishing to reach the center where her friends were.

' _So close but so far from the light.'_

"Usagi is that you!"

No chance to respond to the disembodied voice that had called her name, a hand had wrapped around her arm and Usagi yelped as it began to roughly yank her to freedom. "H-hey hold on! H-Hey!"

Suddenly Naru's grinning face appeared as the blue-eyed blonde straightened up. "Naru what-"

"I found her! I found her! I found her!"

Then it was Makoto, Ami, and Naru dragging her by the arms to Minako and then it was her stomach doing flips when abruptly to her awe, she was staring at that sharp, perfect face with the endless blue pools.

Chiba Mamoru, those blue pools lighting up the second they clashed with hers.

"See Mamoru-san," Minako's voice rang out matter-of-factly, "Told ya that we'd find her."

There he was, still perfect and too good for her in his school uniform, in the middle of the circle that everyone had formed around him and his motorcycle. And wait, he was looking for HER?

"Uh h-hi Mamoru-baka," she saved herself, hoping the teasing nickname would ease tension.

"Odango Atama," he greeted back and the jerk had the nerve to smile at her. That damn 'make her blush' smile he loved to pull, not fully knowing the ramifications of such said smile. God the things she wanted to do when he smiled at her like that.

"W-whatcha doing here," she asked with no real emotion, feeling a bit watched with all her girl classmates throwing death looks at her and all her friends behind her smiling all giddy.

Again that smile. "I had to drop something off for you actually." Out of his backpack, he produced a lovely pink box with cherry blossoms embellished all over it. But to her immense horror, a sickly familiar frayed red ribbon was tied around it. ' _No, no, no, no, this is a nightmare…'_

She prayed for this to end quickly, and for everyone to just not gawk at them like zoo animals. "W-why are you giving me a-a- this?"

He lightly chuckled and stepped closer to her, his smell brutally invading her senses and making her toes curl. His head dropped to her ear and she nearly fell unconscious when his - _oh god so soft_ \- lips brushed against her currently red-tipped ear. "It's kind of the point of White Day Usagi. The receiver now gives the sender a gift in return for the chocolate," he whispered with amusement, "I just didn't take in account an audience being present when I gave you your gift."

' _He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. He knew. HeknewHeknewHeknewHeknewHeknew...OH MY GOD HE KNOWS!'_

The question of 'how' popped into her mind but the bright flashes from Minako's disposable camera gave her a way-too-clear clue on how exactly her secret got out.

"Uhh I-"

"Here," he placed the box in her twitching hand, and still remained near her ear so that only she could hear, "Is it okay if I can pick you up after school and we can talk you know, a bit more alone?"

His head receded back and her own head felt dizzy before she came back to her senses and blushed hard when she saw his own smile. Chiba Mamoru is smiling at her and here she was needing to get a grip.

Finally a smile grew on her flushed face in return and she nodded. "O-okay, sure."

Now she knew she was imagining things because no way was Chiba Mamoru blushing! "I'll see you then since I have school-"

"Oh of course-"

"Yea-"

"You should get going then-"

"Yes-"

"And I'll see you later?"

He paused from putting on the helmet, his grin curling more. "Definitely."

With a roar and screech he zoomed out of the school campus leaving a furry of people flocking to Usagi, practically falling on their feet to find out why the most good-looking guy in all of Tokyo was talking AND gifting her on White Day.

But the blonde just let her friends fight them off and soon the bell forced everyone to their first classes.

Usagi, having a silly grin on her face, numbly walked to class and sat in her seat, feeling like she was in space, complete nirvana.

With her teacher still distracted by writing the notes on the chalkboard, Usagi carefully unraveled the ribbon and inched open the cover of the elegant gift box to peek in and see what her Prince Charming had presented to her.

The blonde had to bite her tongue from screaming in delight when she saw a perfectly crafted (and obviously very expensive and bought) chocolate heart with her initials - she presumed - on the top.

In similar fashion, a note poked out and she shakily peeled it open to reveal the neat kanji that sent her heart pumping and body melting.

" _Thank you for the gift Odango but you forgot to sign it so here I was wondering who gave me the most beautiful and delicious heart ever. After you stopped showing up to the arcade, I hoped that maybe you had sent it but I always figured you saw me as Mamoru-baka, the guy that teases you. Your friends told me the truth and actually helped me put this together since I don't have a romantic bone in my body, unfortunately. Your Valentine's gift was what I wanted, a homemade and thoughtful treat. Thank you._

 _Oh and you were very wrong at the end of the note._

 _I love you, to the moon and back Tsukino Usagi."_

 _Chiba Mamoru XOXO_

* * *

 **Very sappy? Very fluffy? Very tooth aching? Sue me readers! I wanted to portray lovesick-cheesy-shojo manga teenage love idiots so this is what I wrote! Get the title stupid love peeps?**

 **Tomorrow: LIVE ACTION (pray for me as I venture into a new world of Sailor Moon and don't mess up my story! Fingers crossed!)**


	3. Live Action Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Alright so this is Live Action Day and I gotta say I was pretty stumped on what to do since I never really ventured into PGSM (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, the live action series) much, I just knew the general storyline and plot twists they did. But I got some help from Sailor-Moon-Turtle on Tumblr, giving me recommendations on what to watch. Well, yea I kind of just went through all the episodes in the long run since I got addicted lol. So I adapted this little snippet from episode 19 and 20 where….well I mean basically in PGSM (spoiler!) Mamoru has this girlfriend named Hina and Usagi is friends this little girl (her mom friend's kid?) and basically the little girl's crush, a boy from her school has a crush on Mamoru's girlfriend. The little boy (the little girl's crush) and the little girl hang out and both Usagi and Mamoru become chaperones for them but I'll let you in on a little secret** _ **whispers *I'm pretty sure doing this time, Usagi has a crush on Mamoru so I'm running with that***_ **Yea and I do have some of my changes to the storyline but this fic is completely based on a LIVE ACTION EPISODE so wollah and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fight for Your Love**

She fiddled with the thick tassels at the ends of the pure white scarf. The long nights of knitting the horrid thing were all too clear, especially with the cuts on her hands still healing under the numerous band aids.

Ms. Akatsuki had praised her less-than-gifted student for the home economics clothes assignment. The handmade scarf had the proper stitches, held up right, was comfortable, and plus the blonde received bonus points for going above and beyond with sewing in a little image of a bunny on the inside, leaving a personalized signature in a way.

After grading the fabric - Usagi nearly had an aneurysm when she saw a one and _two_ zeros - her bubbly teacher had strongly recommended gifting the neckwear to someone she cared about, saying that such a beautiful piece should not go to mere waste.

Usagi lied, admitting that she would have to think about who to give it to and left with a smile from her art class. Truth be told, she knew who exactly she would give this scarf to.

She clenched the lush material in her hands, the cuts to her heart far more stinging than the ones that marked her fingers.

She really is an idiot to think such high hopes.

He had a serious girlfriend! A beautiful, mature, elegant, kind girlfriend that she couldn't even find herself to hate because she was just so _loveable_.

 _Loveable_. What if he did really love her, fell for her charms and wit, planning their future at this very instant?

"Usagi! One of your longtime friends is here to see you sweetie!"

The pig-tailed blonde swiped at any tears that had managed to escape their ducts. "W-who Mom?"

The bedroom door cracked open, her Mom's bizarre hairdo of the day poking in with little spikes. "Remember my friend Misao Nozaki's daughter Hikari?"

Just then, a little girl with bright gold curls burst through the door. "Usagi-chan!"

"Hikari-chan!" Usagi gladly embraced the small child and even twirled around with her. "I haven't since you in forever!"

Ikuko smiled warmly at the hugging girls, slowly closing the door. "I'll just let you two get reacquainted with each other."

After a few more screams and greetings and catching up with the basic questions of 'how are you' or 'what grade are you in now' or even the numerous times Hikari said 'you're so pretty Usagi-chan!?', they both sat down across from each other at Usagi's small coffee table.

"So since your mom dropped you off and left you with us for the whole day Hikari-chan," Usagi excitedly explained, "What do you want to do?! I have cards, video games I stole from Shingo's collection, stuffed animals, we can torture my cat Luna - Oh! We can do a little mock fashion show with my clothes!"

Listing all the things she could think of, not one was able to make her mini-me's eyes light up. In fact, the normally loud and giddy Hikari was wringing her little hands nervously the whole time. "Uh, is there anything you want to do Hikari-chan?"

"Usagi-chan," her big brown eyes flickered up to Usagi's but quickly looked away, alarming the teenager, "I actually came to you for advice."

Pride filled her limbs and the taller blonde softly encased the small hand with hers, voice soft and soothing, "Anything Hikari-chan, what is it?"

The child took a deep breathe, relaxing. "Have you ever had an unrequited love?"

Usagi's sapphire eyes doubled and her mouth straightened out as ice ran in her veins. "Y-you sure you don't wanna just play mahjong or s-something?"

* * *

"So your crush-"

"Masahiro Doiuchi," Hikari supplied.

Usagi smiled tightly, "Right, so him, he has a crush on his tutor, a woman?"

"Yes! And I can not lose him to her Usagi-chan! I can not lose Masahiro to that woman!"

"Alright calm down!" It was crazy to think that even kids younger than her have love trouble nowadays. "What do you need from me? Advice on how to win him?"

Hikari looked down sheepishly and Usagi felt dread creeping up on her neck. " _Actualllllllyyyyy,_ Usagi-chan I need you. Like your body."

The pig-tailed blonde blinked. "What?"

"I need to you to chaperone our date tomorrow," the younger girl pleaded with puppy eyes. "It took a lot of courage for me to even ask him and I can't ask my mom to come because it'll be so lame and more like a playdate than a date-date and my mom will let me if you come Usagi-chan and you're super cool and pretty-"

"Hikari-chan," Usagi groaned in exhaustion.

"-And if it helps Masahiro is taking his own chaperone with him. It's that true-love stealing tutor's boyfriend coming along so I figured it would be nice if he had someone around his own age to talk too. Like a double date!"

Usagi really did love Hikari, the girl was so eerily like her with long golden curls and a bubbly exterior and interior so a large part of her felt the need to accept the request. She knows how that desperate, scary fear of losing your desire to another, heck she was going through it now.

"Come on Usagi-chan," the girl exclaimed, "Weren't you the one that always told me, 'fight for what you love'?"

She did, and somehow Usagi looked back at her naivety with a chuckle, longing for the days when she thought that love was simple and easy to find with no complications.

Now here she was in a love triangle, except no lines connected to her in the shape because no one loved her back. It was of a straight line between two people in love and her as a dot on the outside, wanting to be let in.

With her own woes in love, Hikari needed to stop her own love triangle and achieve love, no matter how young they were.

"What time is the date tomorrow?" The small blonde broke out into grin and showered thousands of kisses and hugs to the teenager, murmuring numerous thank you's into her gold hair.

* * *

"You want me to chaperone a little kid's date," he asked incredulously, looking up from his empty plate.

Hina nonchalantly popped another piece of chicken into her mouth, careful to avoid smudges of her lip gloss. "It's honestly nothing Mamoru. He's a kid I tutor and since I'm busy I figured you could go."

The waitress came and swiftly took away the clear dishes. "Come on Mamoru, Masahiro even said something about his date bringing her own chaperone so you won't be lonely. Stop with the pout."

The dark-haired teen fiddled with the tablecloth until finally sighing. "What time is it at?"

* * *

Usagi clutched at her heavy lunch bag nervously.

"Thanks again for doing this Usagi-chan," Hikari said, squeezing Usagi's hand encouragely.

The blonde gave the child a weak smile as they approached the entrance of the amusement park hand in hand. She wondered who the boy's chaperone was, it was his tutor's boyfriend so then who was his tutor….

All moisture left her mouth and feeling was gone in her body.

At the entrance was him, leaning against his motorcycle as if it was the most natural thing in the world, a boy around Hikari's age next to him. ' _No, no, no, no, no, no way is this happening to me…'_

"Hikari-chan," Usagi shakily asked, "Do you know Masahiro's tutor's name by any chance?"

"Uh yea. I think it's something like Lina, Shina, H-Hina.."

"Hina Kusaka?"

"Oh yea that's it!"

' _I was afraid of that,'_ the blonde silently muttered to herself as she built up a million watt smile to greet a confused Mamoru.

* * *

After Mamoru selflessly bought them all admission into the park, the kids happily started dragging their older counterparts to numerous playsets. First it was pushing the kids down a rope zipline, or then going on the swings and playing tag with Usagi always being pelted with rubber balls. (" _Guys seriously there ARE other players!"_ )

In the middle of it all they stopped at a picnic table to eat the lunch Usagi had brought along, though Mamoru seemed a bit wary to the filled tubberware given what Motoki always said about her cooking. But after seeing the kids eat it and enjoy, he took the risk.

"Wow Odango, this is actually good."

She smiled and blushed sheepishly. "Thanks." ' _Mako made it….'_

After that, it was going on kiddie roller coasters or watching Mamoru climbing up a tree because Usagi had hit the birdie to hard when they were playing badminton all together. (" _Honestly it's okay." "I just made you climb a tree for a little plastic bird, how is that okay?"_ )

She even surprised herself at all the fun she was having with them, her troubles and worries pushed into the back of her mind as she just enjoyed being in the moment, with Mamoru of all people. When he allowed it, she saw his true smile and his hard-look mask fall, she saw that on the inside he was having fun.

With the late hour almost upon them with the sun casting shadows, the two little ones jointly decided on going one more ride: the Ferris wheel.

They quickly reached the front and were just loading on and it was then Usagi came to the startling realization that each pod thing only seated two. Hikari and Masahiro sat up in one together, leaving her with Mamoru.

She was just about to suggest them not getting on the ride at all just for the sake of awkwardness but a warm hand grasped her wrist and gently tugged at her to fall backwards, right into the pod and next to Mamoru.

The pole was dropped in front of them and suddenly the ground became further and further away as they ascended up on the wheel.

Usagi found herself looking at the whole amusement park from their advantage point, anything to avoid his eyesight. It wasn't fair how they both were together, doing one of the most romantic and couple-centric activities that people could do at the amusement park.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid-AH!'_

The wheel jerked and the unexpectedness made her hand shoot out and grab onto something to hold, and to her embarrassment she had grasped at Mamoru's hand. Her mind catching up with the rest of her body and she was just about to retract her hand when his other came top of hers to sooth her shaking.

"Hey you okay," his deep voice came through. She nodded but still felt rigid despite.

"Relax, it just stopped for a second."

Closing her eyes, Usagi gave in and relaxed against the seat once more, reveling in Mamoru's oh so soft and comforting touch of his hands. It was a small gesture, barely any real contact, but Usagi memorized and tried so hard to keep each detail because it's all she would get, this one little moment of hand holding, it'll be the closet thing she will have to being with him.

She didn't even notice the ride descending down, only registered when the attendant pulled the bar up to release them from the ride. A blissful smile covered her face and she expected to see Mamoru's face as well but his head was turned, a hand waving to someone in the crowd, and her heart sank.

"I figured I would see how the date is going," Hina explained with a friendly smile as soon as they reached her, though Usagi was still dragging her feet.

"Hi Kusaka-san," Masahiro greeted joyfully, much to the annoyance of Hikari.

"How was the date guys," the ebony-haired girl asked them, flinging her arms around Mamoru.

"It was good, you kids had fun right," he gestured to the younger ones and they responded with enthusiasm.

The group of four conversed with laughs and smiles but Usagi stood more off to the side, watching as the couple looked so relaxed against each other, so natural.

Even if the whole night had been so happy and memory-filled, after she dropped off Hikari and walked home, she could conjure up one image -

Hina hanging all over Mamoru's shoulders, and the two looking so natural and-and…happy.

Darkness enveloped her entire bedroom as she laid, curled up on her bed with the hand-knitted scarf entangled in her hands.

' _Fight for what you love,'_ she used to say to Hikari. What was the point of fighting for someone who was already in love?

* * *

 **Tried doing something different? And if you have seen the episode than I did change a few things but kind of kept the same storyline in a way so I tried! I mean it ain't the best but I think it was eckkk decent on my attempt.**

 **Tomorrow: DATE NIGHT (right?)**


	4. Date Night Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Date Night! (Right? *checks schedule on Tumblr*) DATE NIGHT! Alright so here's what I got, I tried to make it more creative than just a regular old boring date with them going to dinner and coming back (plus, this is MamoUsa week but why not dabble in some good comic relief Minako?) so here you go readers! Hope you're enjoying the series and I got like three more stories for you guys ;)**

 **Also a note from last chapter: I get some of ya got the angst feel and were kind of down that they didn't get together but I was going based off the pgsm version so yes Mamoru didn't really love his girlfriend and left her for Usagi at the end and him and Usagi even get married in a special act so I mean I had a happy ending for them in mind XD Also SPOILER that's what happens in pgsm!**

* * *

 **Wish I Was Riding Solo**

"Just wear what you like Usagi!"

"I don't know what to wear Rei because you guys won't tell me what we're doing," more pieces of clothing flew out of the open closet door. "I mean how am I supposed to dress if I don't know what we're doing?"

The black-haired priestess leaned against the door frame. "Just wear something nice but easy to move in."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP ME!"

In midst of Usagi groaning and muttering, Rei's phone vibrated in her jeans pocket.

 _Everything is a go! They're going to have a great time with everything I planned, you know me and my funniness! - M_

Rei sighed and quirked her eyebrow. _That's what I'm afraid of. - R_

* * *

"Just give me a hint you two," Mamoru asked as he mindlessly shifted through the racks of shirts.

"Never Mamoru-san," Makoto called out as she sent a text on her phone. "We set this whole thing up for you guys as a surprise, you know a secret?"

"How am I supposed to dres-"

"The weather is seventy degrees and the skies are completely clear with only a ten percent chance of rain," Ami supplied quickly, never taking her eyes off her computer screen or even taking a pause in her rapid typing. "Dress based on that Mamoru-san."

Mamoru stopped in his searching to just shake his head. "That doesn't help me Ami," he muttered, resuming in his hunt through button-downs and blazers.

"Just pick something out and wear it," the brunette senshi yelled from the living room, "Time is a'wastin your majesty."

* * *

"Rei just tell me-" The doorbell rang through the Tsukino household.

"Ope, no time to talk! Your prince is here!"

Mamoru stood at the front door in his black cashmere crew sweater and jeans, watching with a bewildered look as Makoto and Ami sped away in the car, leaving him alone until an eerily smiling Rei flew open the door.

"Mamoru-san, great timing," before he could get in a word, she opened the door further to expose the heavenly image of his fully dressed girlfriend frantically trying to get down the stairs, "Your date is all ready."

The dark-haired secret heroine felt a slight tinge of a blush blossom all over his cheeks at the sight of Usagi all dressed up in her short light pink sundress and strappy gold heels that Rei had obviously encouraged her to wear, judging by the nervous rocking back and forth she was doing just walking across the hardwood floor. He even found himself smiling at the little matching bows tied into her buns.

"God Usa you look-"

"- charming, angelic, divine, exquisite, marvelous, radiant as the sun etcetera we get it," Rei interrupted, taking the chance to give a wobbly Usagi a _friendly_ shove, making her fall right into his arms. "You two have fun! Your ride will be here in just a second!"

The couple giving their mutual friend a more than bizarre expression as she happily shut the door on them.

"You know anything of what they planned," Mamoru asked as he steadied Usagi on her feet.

She shook her golden head. "Nope, Rei's like a rock with super pretty and silky hair. Your guess is good as mine."

"Well Ami and Makoto weren't any help either." In his mix of thoughts, Mamoru came to a very startling realization: if Rei was with Usagi and Ami and Makoto had been with him…. "Wait have you seen Min-"

Suddenly headlights shone and a car horn blew as a sleek black town car rode up to the curb of Usagi's house. As the destined lovers took cautionary steps toward the flashy vehicle, the driver's door popped up and once Mamoru saw the sickening shade of blonde hair flash, dread filled his limbs completely and his stomach acids were tempted to come up to greet everyone.

Usagi squinted her crystal blue eyes as the driver bounced over to them and into the light. "Is that-"

"Personal chauffeur Aino Minako to your service lady and somewhat gent," the bubbly but annoying blonde informed, hopping on the balls of her feet in front of the pair, dressed up in a black driver uniform gold buttons and all, except it was incredibly short on her. Little black ( _but totally fashionable_ ) booties adorned her feet and a typical chauffeur's cap rested on her crown of blonde hair. "Tonight will be gallons of fun with me as your guide through the most spectacular hotspots of Azabu-Juban! Now please join me in this very fancy and _very_ expensive rented car as I drive you to the first spot."

"Minako-chan why are you our driver," the reincarnated princess asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't really know," the love and beauty senshi answered, "The other girls just thought I'd be the most entertaining, soooooo let's hop in!"

Usagi had to use every single ounce of her Sailor Moon strength to drag her more than reluctant boyfriend to the backseat.

* * *

Even after Mamoru's multiple loud protests (" _She got 24 points off her driving test! How are you possibly calm right now as she's driving the car!"_ ), the trio made it to the first location fairly quickly.

"This is the Crow-"

"This is ' _Caca De Salle De Bain',_ upscale French restaurant with an award winning chef," Minako corrected as she strutted through the doors, the college student practically carrying his date after her.

"Wait Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered in his ear as he entered through the familiar sliding doors, "Doesn't _Caca_ mean poop in French?"

Mamoru just shrugged helplessly as he carefully set her down. "Yes, but it's Minako, do you think she would know."

The arcade was lit with only a thousand candles and soft rose petals were spaced out around the single table in the middle, plate sets for two laid down on the lace tablecloth.

It was the perfect picture of romance and serenity, Mamoru finally coming around to the idea of letting the senshi plan their date until the kitchen door burst open to a man in a chef's hat and white uniform.

"Welcome to _de Caca_ my friends," a man with a mustache bellowed out in a very thick French accent. "Miy name is Chef MAR-io!"

Mamoru's eyes doubled. "Motok-"

"LET US SIT DOWN HUH?" Immediately, the two lovers were seated at the table without further discussion.

Minako settled in a booth away from them and appeared to get comfy with a magazine with the headlines of ' _Best Sex You'll Ever Have'_ and ' _Five Things That Will Make Him Go Crazy in the Bedroom!'_ printed in bold on the front.

The _chef_ came out once more with a whole tray full of steaming food ready. "Alright you two louvers, let us start wuth a French del-ic-acy huh? Behold, _french….fries!_ "

While Usagi's eyes lit up with enthusiasm, Mamoru's dulled with boredom. "This is so-"

"- _amazing_! Oh my god these french fries are so good!"

' _Yea you eat them here everyday Usa,'_ Mamoru thought to himself as she dug in.

"Now, now I have even more foreign food for you twu to en-joy!" A second later another hot plate was set down and Mamoru almost clawed his eyes out. "Here we have _french….toast_."

"Oh my god no way!" Usagi gladly drove into the breakfast item, soaking it in syrup and adding tons of cinnamon on top to finish it off. "I _loooovvvveeee_ french toast! SO exotic!"

Mamoru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Usa….."

"Oh wait oh wait we have more," the disguised arcade worker retrieving one more dish from his tray. "And finally we have a corn dog with _french_ …... _mustard."_

"OH MY GOD!"

" _Oh my god."_

* * *

"Oh god they loved each other so much!" Minako blew her nose into a tissue nosily.

"I know right! They soooo need to get together at the end," Usagi responded, dabbing her tissue at her runny nose. "Don't you think Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru sat in between the two sniffling blondes and observed the jumbo movie screen in front of him helplessly. Unfortunately he hadn't really been paying much attention to the storyline and the main plot was escaping his mind at the moment. "I-I mean sure-"

"Of course you idiot they deserve to be together," Minako cut in, swatting at Mamoru's arm with a wet tissue to his disgust, "They deserve to be together!"

"Right," Usagi reaffirmed as she stuck her hand in the large popcorn bucket that sat in her boyfriend's lap. "Oh god it's so sad Mamo-chan! They just want to be together but-but.."

And then the pig-tailed blonde burst into tears again, the blonde on his other side doing the same and both clutched at his arms as the film continued with its angsty set of events.

For some reason when Minako had mentioned that their second location was a show, he had stupidly pictured going to a regal theater or even the opera. Never did the idea of a new romantic-drama movie register in his head.

* * *

"Mamo-chan you have to open your eyes to get the full experience!"

"I'm fine with not getting the full experience!"

"Wuss!"

"Minako!"

"What he is!"

Mamoru gripped the one bar with all he was worth and kept his eyes scrunched closed as the slight wind hit him and the alarming sounds of the cart moving rang in his ears.

"Oh my god we're almost there!"

' _I will live, I will live, I will live, you saw the future, you lived right,'_ he asked himself mentally.

The cart began to right and no longer felt vertical to his horror. God knows what possessed him to do so but Mamoru tried to sneak a peek and carefully opened one eyelid and then the other, only to be greeted by the sight of a lovely red and orange sunset and the ground very _very_ far away.

With merely a gasp just before, the cart made it over the track and shot down the hill with Mamoru screaming all the way through.

* * *

"Mamo-chan are you alright?" The dark-haired man clung desperately to his girlfriend's side as his vision titled and blurred, and another gurgle echoed from his stomach.

"I'm never going on another roller-," he paused, the risk of his lunch greeting them again, "-coaster."

"He's fine," Minako called, walking in front of them as they at last approached the car.

His hand curled onto the door handle but he stopped when his throat began to constrict and then-

"NO MAMORU-SAN NOT ON THE CAR, I WON'T GET THE DEPOSIT BACK!"

* * *

"Minako SERIOUSLY!?"

The three stood outside, the red lighting from the big obscene sign setting upon them on the sidewalk. "Come on Mamoru-san! I bet you've never been to one before so why not make some firsts tonight!"

"Minako this is kind of embarrassing I mean are we even allowed in, you and I are only seventeen," Usagi asked nervously with a giant flush covering her facial features.

The long-haired blonde merely flicked a hand. "Relax I'm cool with the owner Usa. I actually come here a lot!"

"YOU - you come here on your own whim?!" Mamoru shot her an incredulous expression. "Why?!"

She rolled her indigo eyes skyward. "Unlike you _prude,_ I appreciate a woman's self confidence to get up in front of people and bare her soul…..or her navel in this case."

"We're done, we're leaving," a red Mamoru muttered, a limping Usagi now leaning on him for support as they walked toward the town car and away from the fully operative strip club.

"Come on guys," Minako shouted, fumbling with her purse. "I got a whole stack of ones that we can stuff in their panties! Guys! Guys?!"

* * *

Darkness had already fallen all over the city and street lamps lighted the sidewalks for pedestrians strolling through the park.

Mamoru and Usagi found a vacant bench and promptly set down with a groan as all the events from today set in. Minako had went off to check out a clothing store nearby before it closed, leaving the two lovebirds alone to rest.

Shining stars graced the deep blue sky above them, the calm picture giving Mamoru a chance to shut his eyes and breathe out, relaxing.

"I'm sorry."

His midnight eyes flew open at the small voice and looked to his right to see a golden head nestled into his shoulder sheepishly. "What?"

"I'm sorry about tonight," his girlfriend's muffled voice came through, "You were right, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned us needing a date night to the girls."

A smirk twitched on his lips. "Usa it's oka-"

"No it's not Mamo-chan! You threw up four times, lost conscious because of dehydration, died of boredom, and your muscles are probably sore from keeping me up right."

"It-"

"I'm so sorry if you didn't have a good time, you hated it didn't you-"

"Usagi!"

The use of her full name made the blonde poke her head up with shock but she softened when she heard the low chuckle and small smile on his face.

"I did not hate today," he said. "Sure Motoki's stunt with the stupid 'French' food, the romcom movie, seeing my stomach splattered on the ground, and the trip to a strip club are not my most favorite things - and neither is Minako in general - but I mean that's just our crazy friends and lives. I'm kind of used to it."

"Really," she questioned incredulously.

"Yea, I actually didn't mind today as much as I thought I would," Mamoru said with a hint of surprise. "Plus, any time spent with you is more than okay."

The bunned beauty sweetly smiled and that dazzling rose blush appeared. "Mamo-chan.."

He raised his hand and gently cupped her cheek. "There's only one thing more precious than our time and that's who we spend it on."

Usagi's blue eyes lit up like fireworks. "Awe Mamo-chan you were listening to that movie!"

"Maybe a few lines," he admitted with a scratch of his head as they settled back into a comfortable silence on the bench. Suddenly, something pelted his face and hand. With a groan he felt numerous other droplets come down on them.

"So much for ten percent Ami," Mamoru mumbled as the rain shower began to really start.

"Aww this is so romantic," Usagi delightfully buzzed, "Sitting in the rain!"

"Usako it's singing in- never mind," he snickered as she burrowed more into his side. The light mist covered them and rather be concerned by the notion of getting pneumonia, Mamoru humored the blonde and just merely covered her with the jacket he brought along.

They both continued to laugh together at the antics they encountered today, many by the hand of Minako, amused by the events now that were in the past. But those precious moments sitting on the bench, all cuddled up, the stars and active rain clouds above them, the giggles and toothy grins…...Maybe the senshi planned date hadn't gone so awry after all?

* * *

 **Tried a humor fic, thought some of the lines were funny but we did you guys think. The end was kind of fluffy-ish but I just wanted to make this humor chapter so what did you think? Think I should go off and become a comedian, or stick to my day job? Review and tell me readers! :D**


	5. Future Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Future Day! I've been kind of dreading this one since I don't like imagining the future where they get all old and dying etc. But I do love them living normal so it's like a mixed feeling XD XD but I saw the chance of familiness and romance so here's what I got!**

 **Setting: Normal future life with no Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion stuff. Just a normal day in the Chiba-Tsukino household. (also I looked up to see they had a second daughter in another parallel universe so I'm running with that!)**

* * *

 **This is 44**

He eased out of the driver's seat, much to the protest of his sore muscles that were popping and cracking. The dark-haired man rubbed the back of his neck with a face as he shut the car door and made his way to the connecting door to the rest of his house.

Slipping out of his work shoes near the hallway and shedding his blazer so he only wore his black tie and white button-down, Mamoru made his way to the kitchen where a surprisingly pleasant smell led him. If anyone knew the kitchen of his house, it _never_ smelled good like this.

He barely made it through the doorway when a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around his knees in lightning speed and with a tight grip. "Daddy you're home!"

Gazing down with a smile, he was greeted with the blonde-strawberry buns of his youngest daughter. "And how is the littlest bunny of the clan doin?" He picked her up and without hesitation she encircled her arms around his neck.

"Well I got an A on my English test and a B on my Math test and one of the boys in my grade stole my seat today in lunch," his daughter rambled on and he hung onto every word as he walked them to the breakfast bar chairs.

"That's so rude how dare he," Mamoru replied to her, "Think you can handle it tomorrow or you need some Dad back-up?"

"Nah I got it sir," her small hand went up into salute, "I gladly accept the solo mission captain."

"Kousagi Tsukino-Chiba leave your father alone and finish the rest of your dinner," Usagi scolded as she finished washing the dishes, drying her hands on the apron. "Unless you want to go to bed without two bedtime stories and two kisses?"

In risk of losing her sacred ritual, the seven-year-old jumped out of her father's arms and was already sitting obediently at the counter, picking at her heated food with a fork.

"Geez you have to be so hard Warden," Mamoru teased, coming around the island to greet his wife with a soft kiss and a hug.

"This is a pivotal time in a child's life and we need to make sure she knows ri-"

"-Right from wrong, reality from fantasy, and _stranger danger_ ," he finished for her with a smug smirk, "I know, I went through the book you gave me nearly a decade ago Usako but can't we just move on." He gave her smiling lips another quick peck.

"How was work for you," he asked, squeezing her still small waist.

"Good, I finally found a good home for that one boy who had been bouncing around in foster homes," she lamented with a smile. "You?"

"Uh same old same old," he reflected, "It gets repetitive saving people's lives."

"Oh so humble," she joked with a soft jingle of laughter, still so timeless.

"Always," he replied with a jackass-smirk, being tempted to place just one more kiss on her lips.

"You want some dinner," she asked with her arms wounding around his neck. "There's still some left."

"Nah, I ate a heavy lunch at the hospital-"

"Aunt Mako-chan made it," Kousagi supplied from her seat.

Suddenly, the blonde's husband was gone from her arms and in the stool next to Kousagi, fork and knife in hand. "So what's on the menu?"

While the young girl snickered at her father's actions, Usagi sent an icy stare in the man's direction. "Funny."

Mamoru sent her an apologetic grin as the plate of steaming food was set down in front of him and he dug in willingly and full of enthusiasm.

After he'd made it about halfway through his meal, taste buds rejoicing at the collection of flavor that had entered his mouth, Usagi leaned down to the counter and watched him with curious eyes. "Soooo, would you say you're happy and calm right now Mamo-chan?"

At the bizarre statement, Mamoru paused in his eating and furrowed his ebony eyebrows at her. "I mean….sure. Yea, I'm happy and calm."

"Oh okay just checking," she replied with a sweet smile.

The retired superhero continued on with his feast, savoring the cooked rice, thin slices of cooked meat, the steamed vegetables-

"Chibiusa is going on a date tonight."

A fork clattered and a stool scraped as it was pushed back against the floor.

"I think I'll just go eat this in the living room," Kousagi announced as she hopped off her stool and walked cautiously around her father's still form, sprinting into the next room before any type of reaction could be done.

For more than two minutes, the blonde beauty stared at the straight face of her frozen husband, bracing herself for some kind of outburst, yelling match, anything! But he sat in his seat motionless and emotionless. Truth be told, this reaction scared her heck of a lot more.

"Mamo-chan, M-Mamo-chan?"

Finally, she saw his adam's apple quiver, swallowing. His voice hoarse and weak, "S-she's going on a d-date?"

"Listen I know the boy," Usagi had the argument and explanation ready at the tip of her tongue, having practiced since Chibiusa had first told her of the event, "He's in her grade, I know and met his parents numerous times at PTA meetings, truly sweet family, even has a little sister, gave us his number in case we want to check up during the date-"

"O-okay," he responded, the information being thrown at him but still his eyes strayed away and looked at nothing.

"He is a really nice boy and they're meeting other people at the movie theater, so I mean they're not going to be all alone Mamo-chan. And she is sixteen so it's not like she's not mature enough. You really shouldn't be worried."

"I-I'm not," he stuttered.

"Hey what's up guys-," a fully dressed Chibiusa stopped her greeting as the wall of tension hit her and she immediately regretted stepping foot into the kitchen. "Y-You told him didn't you?"

"Out, out let's talk in private," Usagi demanded, already pushing her oldest daughter out the door frame and into the hallway of the front door, near the white staircase. "We'll just let this sink in for you honey!"

Still, Mamoru remained unresponsive and stuck in his seat.

"I thought you said Aunt Mako's cooking would soften him!"

"Well it obviously didn't! Maybe I should have made cake?"

"Mom I don't want to kill him!"

"My cooking is not that bad!"

The doorbell rang through the spacious two-story but neither Tsukino-Chiba women minded the sound too much.

"What was his reaction?"

"What reaction!? He just sat there staring like a zombie!"

"Oh great! We broke Dad!"

"We did not break him!"

The doorbell rang once more.

"Mom what if he kills Kusake!"

"Chibiusa calm down. Your father is a talker not a fighter, I mean that's what he was back in the day."

Doorbell again, but a stool scaping followed it.

"God I can't believe I actually thought he would be okay with this!"

"Relax-"

"Uh hi I'm here to pick up Chibiusa for our date. I'm Kusake."

Somehow, those words were able to reach their ears. And slowly, both mother and daughter turned their heads in the direction of the front door where Mamoru stood with it open.

"Dad I can explain-"

"Chibiusa your date's here," he called out as the two hurried to him. "You better get going, it's getting late."

"Yea I-," the pink-haired teen narrowed her eyes and swore that she just went deaf because there was no way that her father, _her overprotective father,_ was okay with this, "wait what did you say?"

"Honey are you feeling okay," Usagi was tempted to raise a hand to his forehead to make sure he hadn't fell into a sudden fever that made him delusional.

"Yea I'm great," he monotoned, face giving off no emotion except indifference. "Better go Chibiusa."

"O-okay," the sixteen-year-old slightly questioned as she grabbed her jacket and bag from the foyer closet, observing the tall form of her father with suspicion but still she quickly stepped out onto the porch quickly in risk of losing her one miraculous shot to leave.

"I promise sir that I'll bring her back before ten," the young boy informed, in some sense intimated very by the tall statue of Mamoru. "The movie is a bit long but I swear she'll get home on time."

"I have no doubt," Mamoru agreed with a small smile. "Enjoy the movie."

He shut the front door as they walked down the front pathway and walked past his shocked wife who was seriously questioning if maybe her husband had just entered a stroke and she didn't know.

"What just happened," she whispered to herself in utter disbelief.

* * *

The sunset was setting upon the rooftops of the houses in the neighborhood. The oranges and reds with the tinges of magenta danced in harmony together, creating a familiar and ancient dance with each other.

Mamoru thought of how years ago the then family of three used to always come out to the porch, sit on the steps, and watch the sunset with wonder and amazement. Chibiusa used to try and capture the colors in the sky with her chubby hands when she was a toddler, then as she grew and matured as a child, she would attempt to draw and replicate the image of the sunset on paper.

His old heart ached, memories of such a distant past. Had it really been that long ago when she had popped into their lives back in their teenage years when she asked them for help, desperate to free her family? Had it been a century since he had kissed Usagi's swollen stomach where his first daughter was held?

Hadn't it just been yesterday when she had taken her first steps towards him and uttered 'papa' as her first word?

All of a sudden, the sunset didn't look as cheerfully as before.

A warm, small hand curled onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Usagi sat in the stair space next to him. "You seem down and you kind of freaked me out with earlier."

"It's nothing."

"Look I'm sorry about not telling you before about the date-"

"Usa it's not about the date," he cut off.

"Then it's about the boy-"

"It's not about the boy either."

"Then-"

Finally he relented. "It's about Chibiusa."

His blonde wife rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"She's….growing up," he admitted with a tired sigh. It was something he's been fighting with himself over, the fact that she was growing up, and he was growing old.

"Where is this coming from," Usagi asked with concern.

He breathed through his nose. "I found another grey hair this morning."

She gasped, hand going up to her heart. "Oh my god….is it terminal?"

He closed his eyes and let his lips twitch into a good-hearted smile. "It isn't a joke."

"Come on Mamo-chan," she teased. "Last night in the shower, I found another stretch mark but you don't see me acting like my wake is tomorrow? We're getting old, it's natural."

"But aren't you scared," he asked her with fear, "Aren't you scared of the girls leaving, making their own beautiful families and us dying quietly in the corner as our hair turns grey and our teeth fall out."

"Honey, you're forty-four, not ninety-four."

"Exactly, I'm almost fifty! Half a century old, I'm more than half-way dead!"

"Okay seriously you have to stop with the morbid thoughts Mamo-chan. You're starting to sound like Minako at her 30th birthday party."

The dark-haired man sighed again, coming out more of as a half-laugh than a sigh. "It's just….when you told me about her date, I wasn't mad about you guys not telling me or the date itself, I was just wondering where sixteen years went Usa."

"Those sixteen years went into raising a beautiful, kind, and mature daughter," Usagi softly spoke, cupping his cheek with her small hand.

"Still, they went in a blink of an eye," he reflected, eyes never straying from the sidewalk or sky.

"What are you really scared of," she asked, seeing through his blue depths even as they were away from her.

The doctor thought long and hard, ignoring the obvious answer because it was such an idiotic reason and answer itself but eventually he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm scared of…."

"Time," he responded finally.

"Why?"

He almost laughed. "Because Usa, it may not seem like it but time is an opponent. It's undefeated, can never be beat."

"Mamoru that's life," she moved her hand to his back, stroking it up and down in soothing patterns, "You can't tell me that we haven't had a full life, and we're only in our forties!"

He smiled at her statement briefly. "I know, I know, it's just I'm scared, and I'm never scared."

"We all can't be together forever," she finally admitted, "But that doesn't mean we all are alone, we're still together through memory and love. You can't think of time as an enemy, think it as a blessing because all we have is time, lots and lots of it."

With reluctance, he turned his head to meet her shining crystal eyes that never seem to age. Small wrinkles ran through her face, her gold hair had paled more from age, and motherhood had softened her small body. But her eyes, smile, laugh, her ray of personality has never changed. His wife was still so beautiful even through the worst of life events and battles, wear and tear, she was so still the heart of everyone.

He quirked his eyebrows, "When did you get so insightful?"

"I bought one of those motivational calendars with quotes for each day," she admitted giggling, "I'm exposed."

"Well it's still right," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her golden crown snuggle up to his shoulder, "The best thing we have is time."

After decades of spending time with friends and family, was it still so hard for him, at age forty-four, to believe he truly wasn't alone? He still expected to wake up one morning, house vacant and life empty of people he loved and cherished. For years before, he had been alone and grew with the mindset of always being alone for the rest of his life.

But here he was, a beautiful and amazing wife who he had loved for lifetimes, two lovely daughters who gave him the gift of being a father, loving in-laws, and a handful of people who he cared for and could proudly call friends. He should never feel so alone in such a full life.

"Hey! Are we having snuggle time without your favorite child?!"

The parents burst out laughing as their seven-year-old wiggled her way between them and became nestled in both their sides.

"We still got this one to keep us company," Usagi mused, squeezing Kousagi's cheek with affection.

"Yea I guess," Mamoru nodded, smiling down at the small child that had hair like her mother but her smarts and eyes were all his gene pool.

"So whatcha guys doing," Kousagi asked with wonder, looking up and down the calm street, expecting some sort of event to happen.

"We were just looking at the sunset Ko," Mamoru answered her with a wistful smile, the wheel of colors expanding in the sky. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"It is!"

He laughed at her clear excitement and midnight eyes widening. A hand had snaked its way to his other shoulder and he felt his wife pull them all closer together, watching the sunset in such peace and tranquility that for the first time in weeks, he really breathed and relaxed. He had no time to worry _about_ time.

He only got one-shot at forty-four and planned to use the chance wisely.

* * *

 **Okay, okay, okay I will admit I did** _ **kinda**_ **of like this one (watch all of you hate it now XD) still kind of gave me a toothache and made me cringe at some jokes but eh? I think Mamoru's fear fit since he after he was no longer alone, he was scared of being alone again. An aspect I liked and plus I adored putting in Kousagi. I can just picture them having two daughters, like Parallel Sailor Moon is now my canon XD XD**

 **Tomorrow: AU Day (aww it's almost over** _ ***thank god***_ **I need a break from writing after this week lol)**


	6. AU Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Here's AU and I decided to do an Office romance with a little twist. Hope you guys enjoy and oh my god one more day?!**

 **Also this is an aged up office romance AU so yes, there are adult themes in here but we all adults cuz of that little T rating at the top sooo… there's also another warning under this so you can't say i didn't warn ya!**

 **Warning: This chapter is a bit more *ahem* adult than the other ones so there I warned you (again) but definitely stays in the range of T, I promise.**

* * *

 **Stayin' Late Tonight**

She tapped her clean tipped nails on her desk, clicking a pen in her other hand. Her computer screen still displayed an empty and new document.

It's been twenty minutes of just staring at a blank page and Usagi was going crazy. Maybe she should just ask-

No. No. She had just promised herself that she wouldn't go to him for such meaningless things, tasks that she was perfectly capable of doing her damn self.

Afterall, she was Mr. Fukui's favorite social worker because of her excellent performance and work ethic as well as brilliant and outgoing personality, just to name a few traits. She could write up her case conclusion all on her own, she's done it a million times.

At last feeling the motivation run through her veins, the blonde's fingers began to move feverishly against the keyboard, typing away with such a flare with words-

"Ms. Tsukino?"

She nearly did a double take as her secretary came right into her office with a stack of papers and files in hand. "Uh yes hi," she greeted him, a blush swirling on her cheeks. Guess she didn't have to call him to ask for help.

He strode right up to her desk, flipping through the papers with focused and such concentrated blue eyes that she could so easily get lost in. "I made copies of those court papers for you and highlighted some key points to help you out."

"Why thank you," she politely smiled, "And Mamoru you can call me Usagi you know?"

He smiled back at her. "It's okay, I prefer to stay professional at work Ms. Tsukino. Just one of my habits."

A sharp hit was taken to her gut at the statement. _Dammit._ "I understand."

He bowed his head a bit and turned to make his exit out the door before Usagi halted his actions. "Wait Mam- Mr. Chiba uh do you think you can do my case conclusion, I already have a good start on it and I just have so many other things to do…"

"Oh of course Ms. Tsukino," the dark-haired man said, "Just send it over to my account and I'll finish it up for you."

"Thank you," Usagi smiled again and he returned it gratefully, heading out finally.

With his back turned and walking away, the blonde, with no shame, gawked at his backside, eyes landing on his undoubtedly tight little bottom-

"Ms. Tsukino."

"What," she snapped out of it in time for no embarrassing-staring-caught moment to occur as she forced herself to focus on his face, which didn't help either.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for this job," he praised with a sincere smile ( _God he's gorgeous_ ), "I know you didn't get much say in the decision but I thank you for the warm welcome anyway."

"It really is no problem Mamoru," she replied with her pearly whites shining in the most blinding smile she could give him.

The office door closed and her head fell to the wooden surface of her desk.

Here she was at twenty-six, a successful social worker and pretty stable woman in Tokyo, harboring a crush ( _Would you call it a crush at this old age?_ ) on her totally hot, god-like secretary.

With a soft groan, she lifted her head and brought it back down on her desk. _You're such a loser Usagi_.

* * *

It had been only a month into it when Usagi realized just how massive her crush on him had gotten. Her boss had so graciously offered her a chance of having a secretary to help her with the caseload and tedious tasks that could so easily be done by someone else.

Without hesitation, she had accepted not knowing that they already had a qualified individual strapped and ready to take on the job. The morning Mamoru had started, she had walked into work and was beyond baffled to see the sexiest man alive sitting at the desk next to her office door. She had been so stupid as to ask if he had gotten lost and maybe mixed up the address with the modeling agency down the street, because fate wasn't so kind as to drop such a perfect man right into her lap, or really outside her office.

Mamoru Chiba, the silkiest black hair that hung in front of his perfect oceans of blue eyes, and god his face all sharp jawlines, straight nose, tanned skin that was so natural and with even his most basic work clothes that consisted of a tie and white button down, Usagi could so achly see the hard outlines of defined, lean muscles and the way his dress pants clinged to his narrow waist…..well she had spent long nights envisioning what laid under those boring clothes.

And yes, at first she would just convince herself that she was just attracted to him because of looks which she could get over because personality always trumps looks for her personally.

But nope, he had looks, manners, sweetness, smarts, just about everything she had ever dreamed about he had.

Every morning, before he would come to the office, the tall and handsome man would grab her favorite coffee drink (which he quickly learned) and a chocolate muffin as well. Heck, during his second week he had personally delivered a bouquet of red roses to her office, all because of gratitude. And if it wasn't his sweetness, it was his friendly teasing, like his little nickname for her when she gets really stressed out and puts her insanely long blonde hair into a pair of buns that he so loves to call odangos. They had such a good banter and office 'friendship' but good god did she want some other kind of relationship outside of these walls.

Even with the idea of his presumably 'good guy' act being fake and only at work, there was still something about him that-that clicked with her.

Usagi kept herself at bay with the fact that he probably had a girlfriend already and shouldn't even attempt to 'seduce' the guy.

"But you don't know for sure do you," Minako asked, making Usagi come back to Earth at the cute little cafe where she was pathetically eating her fat-free pint of frozen yogurt.

"Well no I'm not completely sure," the blonde answered, taking in another spoon full, "But I can't just right up and ask him. Pretty sure it's illegal actually."

Her friend shook her head, gold bangs shifting, "Nonsense, you can sneak it into conversation, ask him indirectly."

"Minako, even if he was single, I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to date my secretary."

"You won't know until you bang it."

"Minako," Usagi groaned.

The red-ribboned blonde raised her hands up defensively, one holding her spoon, the other her small empty dish, "Okay, okay, it just seems you really like this guy and I hate to see you so tortured."

"I'm okay," Usagi said with confidence as she shoved more of the frozen treat in her mouth, "So what if he's my dream guy. I mean, there is other men candy in the world right?"

"Yea," Minako agreed, "There totally is! And so what if your entire floor tries to hit on him too. Screw it, because there are others!"

"Righ-," Usagi paused and her eyes widened and then deflated. _Yes, so what…._

* * *

Oh it was soooo not what!

Usagi had been buzzing the telecom for a good ten minutes and receiving no response from Mamoru, she decided to go out and see what the problem was. She discovered his desk empty and began to panic, Minako's words from yesterday ringing in her head. It was no secret around the grape vine that she had a hot new secretary and the fact that her co-workers were majorly flirtatious did not escape her either.

Frantically she searched the area until coming upon a disgusting sight in the copy room.

Natsumi Ginga, the little tart of a woman laughing and conversing with Mamoru who had a whole stack of files in his hands. The nerve of her! She had just hooked up with Seijuro Han from floor five just last week, it had been all the gossip! Usagi saw the signs from afar as the red head innocently swatted a hand at his chest, laughing, but she saw the way her hand had stalled over his pecs.

"Natsumi-san," Usagi called as she strutted over to the two with what she hoped was a sweet smile.

"Ms. Tsukino," Mamoru greeted with a smile, like always.

She saw as the woman plastered on a smile but the venom was clear in her eyes. "Tsukino, what do you need?"

"Oh it's just I needed Mamoru's help with something and you know," Usagi paused, looking right into her eyes, "He's MY secretary so..."

"Oh of course Ms. Tsukino," Mamoru said before Natsumi could respond, "I'm sorry for the absence I was just copying a few things."

"Oh it's quite alright Mamoru let's just get going," Usagi said patting his back and leading him away from _her_ , "We'll see you Natsumi-san."

It was a few steps away when Mamoru began apologizing again for his absence when she needed him.

"It is quite alright Mamoru I just wanted to save you."

"Save me," he questioned with one of those sexy tailored eyebrows raised.

"You're still new but you should know that Natsumi," Usagi lowered her voice as they walked back to their respective desks, " _Has a reputation if you know what I mean?_ "

His midnight eyes lit up in realization and he nodded his head soberly. "I understand."

"I just wanted to save you from a broken heart. I mean it wouldn't mean anything anyway since you're taken, right," Usagi implied with intense curiosity.

"Uh no I'm actually single," he laughed.

 _Score!_ "Oh really! Still though you should know." _I have a chance, I have a chance!_

"Oh yes of course thank you Ms. Tsukino for the information," again with that damn precious smile. "Plus, I wouldn't want to be in an office romance anyway. I think it would super unprofessional to do such a thing."

Her eyes widened immensely and she lost her breath for a second before following his statement with nervous laughter. "Oh yea! Office romances are really unprofessional like oh my god who would ever think of dating one of their co-workers or secretaries- or the janitor! You know just, horrid!"

She continued her laughing all up to her shutting the office door and feeling as her laughing slowly transitioned into pity sobs.

* * *

Even after that conversation, her stupid blonde friend continued on suggesting seduction tips to bag Mamoru.

As Usagi rode up the elevator, her dress rode up on her thighs.

" _I got it! Wear one of your sexiest, but still work appropriate, dresses! Better yet, I'll let you use one of my own dresses that makes your butt and boobs really pop!"_

 _Well it also is two sizes too small Mina!_

The short red dress with little shoulder sleeves was indeed sexy and sophisticated but it definitely was constricting her breathing a little. A lot.

Usagi finally reached her floor and began to steadily walk out, praying to any gods or deities listening that the pain her lungs were going through was not for not and Mamoru's dark eyes would widen and darken even further at her image.

Quickly in heels, the blonde beauty strutted right up to Mamoru's desk to nonchalantly grab her usual ice coffee and muffin.

"Good morning Ms.-"

Such satisfaction ran through her veins at his open mouth and wide eyes that the breathe left her for another reason.

"Ms. Tsukino you look very nice," he complemented with a polite smile, taking in her form.

"Awe thanks Mamoru," she said with her sweetest but sexiest smile.

"Are you appearing in court or something," he asked.

"Uh no," she shook her head with confused eyebrows. "I just felt like dressing up today a bit, you know, feeling good."

"Oh I understand I'm sorry."

"No it's okay Mamoru. Why don't you follow me into my office real quick."

"Okay." The dark-haired man followed after her ( _Maybe he's checking out my butt!_ ) and she set down her stuff, her bag slipping off her shoulder and she bent down so that it landed softly-

 _RIP!_

She stayed bent down and her nails dug into her wooden desk, lips whispering 'no' over and over again, face red as a tomato because this would be the most embarrassing moment of her entire life if the dress really just broke ope-

"Uh M-Ms. Tsukino…"

 _Just kill me now. Send down a bolt of lightning and smit me gods because I can not live after this!_

"I'll just leave you be M-Ms. Tsukino. I'll be at my desk if you need me." The door shutting sounded almost like a coffin closing on her, finishing her funeral.

What made things worse was that Usagi had just remembered that the underwear she had chosen today were pretty pink and had a little bunny directly in the middle of her butt. She closed her eyes in defeat and humiliation, her head dropping onto the desk.

Did a dress ripping right at your ass completely murder your chances of a date or could she still be revived?

* * *

It was hopeless, only in her wildest dreams would Mamoru go for her so might as well begin her spinster life and buy a cat on her way home tonight.

Resuming in the last pieces of her files for the work day, Usagi pushed the telecom button to ask her lost never-was-lover if he had sent the packets of case files in the mail.

"You never gave me those files," he responded over the connection, perplexed.

"What are you talking about I left them on your desk during your lunch break-"

She left them right on the edge of his desk. Near the trash can.

What were the chances that she confused the packets with the folder that held all her bills?

"Oh but I do have your phone and heating payments in a folder Ms. Tsukino.."

 _Perfect_.

* * *

"Mamoru you really did not have to stay late with me. This whole fiasco was my fault 100%."

He licked another envelope closed, Usagi scolding herself when she lingered too long on his magnificent tongue. "No please Ms. Tsukino, I won't let you do this alone. You're too good of a person."

"Aw why thank you Mamoru," she blushed. Maybe they could still be friends out of work. It wasn't ideal but he still was a lovely person who was fun to hang out with, albeit the weird conditions of them setting up camp in her office with some take out food and finishing the new set of packets. It was late and most of the people on their floor had long left for home.

She hated staying late but Usagi did like the fact that they were left alone in her office, after hours, it gave a nice intimate feel to the atmosphere. The silence, comfortable-ish, became too much for her so she decided why not ask some harmless questions. "Since we're stuck here together, might as well get to know each other a bit more than just the basics. How old are you Mamoru? Twenty…."

"-Four," he finished, stapling a pack into one.

 _Oh great, an age gap makes this whole crush thing better…_ She rolled her eyes, knowing two years didn't mean that much but it didn't make her feel better about the fact that she felt like a cougar going after such a young man. _You're twenty-six, he's twenty-four. Not that much, relax._

"You're twenty-six right," he questioned.

"Yup, I'm an old-timer."

He snickered at her joke but shook his head. "No you're not. When I first saw you, I thought you were nineteen."

A blush swirled on her cheeks and she felt the compliment rush to her legs. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she joked, though her mind twisted it. _Or rather it'll get me all over you…_

"So why did you take this job," she asked, curious. "Interested in social work?"

"No offense to you Ms. Tsukino or the company, but this job is just a stepping stone for me," he explained, licking another envelope and she swore he went extra slow this time. "I'm attending med school at Keio and I needed some funds. Plus I feel like the traits for this job will help me in my residence. I want to become a pediatrician and when I saw that you did more family cases, I knew you were the one I wanted."

Her breath caught at the statement and she cursed him. He didn't know what he was doing to her, saying that. "Well I'm glad to help you out." _ANDDDD he wants to be a doctor? Why the hell is this so hard!?_

"And you chose social work because..."

"I just love it. I've always wanted to help people more hands on but I knew I could never survive med school so I decided to take this approach, more of a emotional route," she answered, preparing another pack of papers to be stapled and popping in another eggroll from the nearly empty containers.

"It does totally fit you," he buzzed with a smile. "I've only worked with you for about two months but I can already tell that you're an amazing and kind person."

"Thank you," she said, avoiding his gaze now because she would burst into flames if she did. "Even though you're my first secretary, you do a pretty dang good job at it than most people Mamoru."

Usagi heard him rustle through the take-out containers. "Thank you," he mumbled through chewing, "That really means a lot Ms. Tsukino."

She snorted. "For the last time Mamoru you can call me Us..agi," she drawled on as she gazed at his face, a smudge of sauce on the side of his sharp chin. "Hold on, you have a little umm.."

How her hand was able to reach up and cup his cheek without trembling, her thumb swiping at the stain, she didn't know. Her eyes strayed away from his chin, briefly stopping at his lips, but they raised all the way up to his suddenly darkened eyes that made heat shoot down to her lap.

"I-I'm sorry you had something," she tried to explain, wiping her thumb off on a napkin. "Where did those other files go…" She stood from her chair and walked to her desk a few steps away, afraid of what just happened. God, did he think she was weird now? Maybe he knew of her feelings and thought she was a total-

"Usagi." The starch in her legs nearly gave out when he rolled out her name and she felt his body heat so close to her back.

 _This isn't happening. It's some sleep-sex deprived dream I'm having while at my desk and in a few minutes Mamoru will come and wake me from it and I'll get super flushed because of my drooling-_

With a boldness that wasn't her own, Usagi turned around and was met with a hard chest and she kept her eyes down. "I-I'm s-"

Her stomach did flips and butterflies were released in every corner of her body as she finally raised her head to met his strong gaze of blue. His hands went around her hips and slowly, he inched down to her lips, so, so slowly until softness and warmth pressed against her chapped, quivering lips.

Immediately, she fell into the passionate embrace, giving as much as she was getting from his amazing lips that moved against her own with such a fire and need that made her toes curl in her heels.

It grew heated within seconds, all that sexual tension she made up in her head finally coming to a head. She wound her arms around his neck and she gasped loudly when his fingers gripped her bottom and lifted her up onto the edge of her desk to relieve the height difference.

Usagi whimpered when cold hit her lips but she moaned next when the craved heat ran up her neck, him pushing the thick strands of her gold hair away so that her bare skin was exposed to his hungry mouth.

"M-Mamo-Mamo-chan," she ground out, wrapping her legs around his waist as he teased, licked, and savored the flavor of her neck. There was no way this was actually happening but his body, his lips felt so very real even for a dream.

Still with the idea of it being a dream, Usagi still became concerned - _You should only be concerned about his belt buckle idiot!_ \- with the risk of getting caught by one of the late-night stragglers coming in to ask her a question and receiving an eye full of something that would most certainly be reported to HR.

"Mamo-chan, we-we can't I-I mean what if someone -," her hand bumped her cup of pens, making it crash onto the floor but it wasn't loud enough and she didn't really care, "- what if someone sees us?"

"I'm sure we're fine," he mumbled against her collarbone, sending shivers down her spine. "God you are so good."

His skilled fingers found the back zipper of her dress and she hissed as his cool hands slipped in and touched her hot skin.

Even with so much distraction, Usagi still formulated dumb questions in her mind in the midst of the most sexiest moment of her life. "Wait so y-you want this- you like me-"

His lips dipped dangerously to the neckline of her dress. "Since the first day," he chuckled.

He nudged her to lay down and Usagi gasped at the cool wood of her desk on her open back. Her ears were deaf to the sounds of her desk items falling to the ground but she very much heard his answer. "The first day?!," she squeaked.

"Yea, I would have never known that you- wanted to," he kissed her lips long and hard before moving again away from her sight again.

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. Had she been so discreet in her crush that truly he never, not once, suspected that she liked him. "Never knew that!-"

She silently screamed when his lips traced along her thigh and for the next hour or so, Usagi let herself become lost in sensation and wondered that if it was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

* * *

The bright sun shone on her and Usagi still squinted through her sunglasses as she entered her work building. She remembered having wobbled out of the doors last night, boneless and so, _so_ satisfied.

At the end of the night, Mamoru had finally been able to convince her that it wasn't a dream and she had breathed out an exhausted yay to the revelation.

But now, was the true test. Did last night, on her desk - which she totally was washing with bleach - mean anything? What if he acted indifferent and began calling her Ms. Tsukino again instead of those sweet nicknames of 'Usako' and 'Usa' from their encounter.

What if it ruined any chance of a friendship let alone a relationship?

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid.._

Usagi smoothed her sunglasses over her crown of gold hair and stepped out of the elevator, honing her confidence right up until she spotted Mamoru at his desk, prepped and ready and organizing paperwork.

She closed her eyes in defeat. Great, now she can't even look at him without imagining him in nothing.

Head held up high, she came right up to his desk prepared for any reaction. He registered her when she was a step away and he gave that same 'good morning ma'am' smile and greeting with 'Ms. Tsukino' making her cringe.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she saw nothing in his hues or face that gave her any hint as to what happened last night. She was humiliated and red all over. He probably thought of her as some desperate woman who had never had mind-blowing sex in her life (which was probably true). Or what if he wasn't impressed by what he saw last night (though he certainly didn't give off any displeasurement during it) and didn't want to see her again. Oh god, a one night stand but she'll see the guy after it, every single day.

She took her routine iced coffee and muffin and left him with a tight smile, afraid she was going to burst. He was just a guy but he affected her so much and after one night - well one night was definitely not enough. She needed years, decades with him and-

 _You are such a loser Usagi_.

She scoffed at herself and shut the office door, shuffling over to her tainted desk. Usagi decided to use her clean coffee table for the time being, setting down the muffin and raising the green straw to her lips. The cool liquid was fantastic down her throat during such a hot day but as she set it down, something else caught her eye about the drink.

Written on the side in black sharpie:

 _ **You think I pulled a good act in front of everyone? I thought it was pretty fantastic! Anyway, you want to stay late again? Dinner at the ramen shop down the street, nine o'clock? ;) - Mamo-chan**_

Her lips curled into the widest, giddiest smile. She bit her lip and looked to the closed doors where her - dare say - boyfriend sat.

Maybe staying late wasn't so bad anymore.

* * *

 **Alright I liked this one a little, not my best but not my worst (I hope, right guys?) Anyway, I pray I didn't scar you but that 'scene' wasn't bad in my professional opinion. Hope you enjoyed and I'll post the last chapter tomorrow.**

 **USAGI'S BIRTHDAY COMING SOON!**


	7. Usagi's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: Alright guys, this is the last chapter since it is the last day! I'll admit that this last chapter was kind of slapped together a little but same old, same old with the heart and fluffiness. So find some enjoyment I hope!**

 **I just wanna say a huge thank you to Sailor-Moon-Turtle who set this whole week up on Tumblr, I really had fun getting creative and creating a whole series in a week. Thank you for this week and can't wait for next year, though I don't know if I'll be up to do fic every single day again lol we'll see where I'm at with my skills next year!**

* * *

 **First and Last**

At first it was one knock.

Then two knocks.

Then three knocks.

Then-

" _Usa!_ "

A loud thump echoed as Usagi's face met the hardwood of her bedroom floor.

"Arggghhhh," she groaned as she sleepily held herself up, moon-rabbit covered bed sheets wrapped around her body. The red digits on her chicken clock read just eleven o'clock at night, her entire room was engulfed in the darkness of the night. Her long blonde ponytails swirled all around and she nearly tripped on one of the streams as she attempted to hop back into bed before another-

" _Usa!_ "

Her crystal blue eyes snapped open immediately and the teen fished out Shingo's metal bat from underneath her mattress, wielding it blindly all around her. " _Whoever you are, I have a bat and a very overprotective father with a machete collection!_ "

Through bleary sight, she saw the dark shadows of the intruder emerging through her window, foot stepping on her floor, into her house!

With barely a second of hesitation, Usagi stepped closer to the unware, dead man and with her weight on one foot in front, she swung the heavy, blunt weapon right at the head she could see.

The 'intruder' thankfully saw the hit coming and dodged the direct blow, putting up his hands and attempting to whisper to her. " _No, no, wait-_ "

" _You broke into the wrong house buddy_ ," she hissed, taking another swing, and another but the damn criminal was annoyingly athletic and skillfully (and narrowly) escaped the hits. Her eternal compact was just in the bedside dresser, sitting and ready to be used by its stubborn owner who was confident in finishing off the pesky intruder without guardian help of any sort.

Swinging the bat frantically around now, the dark dressed man caught the blunt weapon in hand and tugged Usagi into his arms. As soon as she hit his chest, the familiar addicting scent filled her senses, and his reassuring thoughts filtered through her panicked mind, and she relaxed and embraced him fully, loosening her hold on the bat.

The moonlight cast a limited source of light for her to see all his handsome features right in front of her eyes. "Oh my god Mamo-"

" _Shhh_ ," he covered her mouth quickly, lest risk being found in her room and being cut up into small pieces by her father, who he already was on thin ice with. " _Whisper, father like two very close doors down._ "

" _What are you doing here_ ," she asked bewildered as he removed his hand, " _Couldn't you just wait to see me tomorrow at the party?_ "

" _I knew I wouldn't be able to get any alone time with you tomorrow so I figured snag you when nobody else would get a chance_ ," he explained with a snicker, rubbing his thumbs up and down her jaw lovingly, wishing for more light to see her face fully and not just a half shadow. " _Get your coat. I have an early birthday surprise for you but it's a little far from here._ "

" _Mamo-chan I can't-_ "

" _You'll be fine, I promise. Just trust me, okay?_ "

* * *

His heartbeat, like a melodic song, played through her ears as she snuggled into his t-shirted chest, the too good smell that was so uniquely his, filled her to the brim with happiness because it was unworldly rare when they could be just them, just the two of them together, normal.

Ironically, a full moon was set above them in the starry night, Mamoru's blanket underneath them as they laid with a string of bright lights surrounding them on the ground.

It was beyond unorthodox with her in bunny printed pajamas, him in his sweats and an old high school t-shirt, laying in their favorite park where numerous memories had taken place through the years.

They sent off Chibiusa at that spot by the fountain with the clock tower in the middle, they battled Daimons from Mimete by the trees and bushes near the street, Mamoru had revealed to her of his Harvard study abroad at the bridge over the pond. Tears had been shed, screams howled, laughs snorted in every spot imaginable on the property. Past, present, and who knows in the future.

Her 17th birthday was tomorrow and friends and family had already taken the opportunity to organize the important day but somehow Usagi found herself enjoying each passing birthday a little less each time. With each year, things changed and conformed to a different setting.

She was always open to change but, some aspects of life needed to stay as was.

It took a while but the blonde savior realized that truly she was scared of the future that was to come in less than a decade, a future full of responsibility, respect, maturity, fight, challenges, and _change_.

Suddenly all her firsts in life such as first day of high school, first day of her part-time job or other trivial times in life like Shingo's sports games, Minako's latest scheme, Makoto's attempt to teach them cooking again, Ami's study groups, sleepovers at Rei's…...there would be lasts of those, and soon.

She curled into Mamoru's body more, frightened and scared as tears sprang to her eyes. Destiny was simple. It was torture and no free will. You abide the rules and learn.

A warm, calloused hand slipped into her clenched one, lacing their fingers together intimately like true lovers.

She wouldn't go through this alone, Usagi always reminded herself that she had friends, family, and him to bare the weight that hit her shoulders heavy. The notion provided the comfort that was desired and needed, it gave her that release of relief, to smile.

Closing her eyes to the sound of his heart beating and the quietness of the park, Usagi drifted off to a soft sleep with a small smile lit on her features.

"Thank you for this," she said out loud, slurred and exhausted but happy to be away, even if it was another fifteen minutes or so.

"Of course," Mamoru uttered into her ear. "You're the first and last thing I think about everyday Usa. Anddd…." Swiftly, the dark-haired man clicked open the Usagi-themed home screen of his phone nearby, seeing the time light up. "I wanted to be the first person to tell you…," he kissed the top of her golden crown of hair, "Happy Birthday."

Her smile curled even more. It was the perfect end to her week and for once, she couldn't wait for what next week held.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
